The Project
by wandb
Summary: Edward is obsessed with his coworker, Bella. When they get assigned to work on a project together, sparks fly. Just a smutty little O/S for Kassiah's birthday! Rated M for lemons. AH E


**The Project:**

* * *

She had no idea what she did to me. Every fucking day I had to watch her shake her tight little ass as she walked by my office to our boss's office – back and forth, back and forth. Her long legs were toned and looked fucking amazing in the short skirts she always wore. It was as if she knew just the right way to torture me.

The only time she spoke to me was about business, which wasn't nearly enough. Normally that wouldn't make me bat an eye, but this time it was different. There was something about this girl that made me want to get to know her better.

"Edward?" she asked as she knocked on the door frame of my office.

I look up casually, trying to pretend that I hadn't been ogling her all morning and that the sound of my name rolling off her lips didn't affect me. "Oh hi, Bella."

She moved tentatively into the office and sat at the chair opposite my desk. Her skirt rode up her legs, showing off her creamy skin, and I wondered what I'd done right to earn such an unexpected treat.

"Have you talked to Banner yet today?" she asked, placing her hands in her lap politely.

I shook my head and leaned forward in my chair, intrigued.

"He wants us to work together on the Macroeconomic analysis that's due on Friday."

I tried to keep the stupid grin from creeping onto my face, but I couldn't help it. "Oh right. I heard about that project. So, we'll probably have some late nights between now and then, huh?"

"Yeah, unfortunately I think you're right. There's a lot of work to be done." She stood and straightened her skirt, and I was desperately searching for ways to prevent her from leaving, but my mind wasn't working.

"I'll bring by what I've got so far, and then maybe we can get started after lunch," she said, her voice crisp and professional.

I nodded lamely and tried to focus on my work again. I'd have at least two full days and nights working in close proximity with Bella Swan. The tides had definitely turned in my favor.

Bella arrived promptly at 1:00 with her arms full of paperwork, which she dumped unceremoniously onto my desk in a big pile.

She sat on the corner of my desk, her legs even closer this time, and tied her hair back with a clip. I wanted to reach up and pull her into my lap, but I held myself back.

_In due time, Cullen. In due time. _

I stood and grabbed a chair, which I pulled unnecessarily close to me, and she sat down. If she was uncomfortable with the proximity, she didn't let on. I chose to take that as a sign she was just as into me as I was her.

Throughout that afternoon and evening, I flirted mercilessly. I wanted her, and I had less than two days to get her to want me, too, before she'd go back to being solely the object of my ogling. She responded to my advances shyly, as if she was feeling me out, but there was definitely a positive response. Gauging by the 'accidental' way her legs would rub up against mine, I was pleased with the progress we were making.

As the night wore on, the office long abandoned, our flirting and casual touching became a little more obvious. I didn't know if it was just the fact that we'd been working so long and were exhausted, but I could hardly bring myself to care at that point. I liked seeing Bella this way.

She stood and sighed as she pulled the clip from her hair, letting it fall in waves down her back. My semi-hard erection that had been present almost the entire day now reared to full mast.

"God, it's late," she said, running her fingers through her hair. "We should probably get going."

_Stall. Stall!_

I stood and shoved my chair aside, pretending to be gathering up paperwork, but really frantically trying to plan my next move. Bella Swan was not making it out of this room without some up close and personal interaction with me.

She walked around the desk and began to gather her things from the chair on the opposite side. She was bent over, rummaging through her stuff as I came around to join her.

_Do it now before she has an arm full of shit._

"Bella," I said, gently touching her back.

She stood and looked at me quizzically, but said nothing. Our eyes were fixed in an intense stare as I closed the distance between us. She backed up with each of my advances until her back was against the wall and my hands were flat against it on either side of her face.

"I don't want you to leave just yet," I said as I ghosted over her neck, my lips hovering just above her warm skin. She threw her head back, and I could feel the blood pumping through her veins. It excited me knowing that she was as affected as I was.

She shocked me by sliding her hands to my waist, pulling to untuck my shirt. I sucked in a breath as her cool hands touched my scorching hot skin. It felt so fucking perfect.

I needed more, so I moved my hands to cradle her face. She looked at me so deeply, as if she could see my soul. I leaned in and let my lips brush hers. Sweet and salty mixed to create the perfect balance. She was exquisite.

I lacked the self control I normally possessed so effortlessly as I pulled her into me and deepened the kiss. Both of us moaned at the increased contact, and our hands began pulling at our unwanted clothing. I lifted the shirt over her head, and she reached behind to unclasp her bra, thrusting her chest toward me. My hands moved like magnets to her bare breasts, perfect and perky in my grip. She didn't let me revel too long before she was tugging at my shirt, and I had to reluctantly release her.

I pressed my naked chest against hers and kissed her again. Her skin was so soft and warm. Jesus, she felt good!

I was desperate for her. Her small squeaks and moans urged me on as I worked her skirt up around her waist and slid my hand between her thighs. She was wearing a lacy thong, which I quickly moved to the side to feel her. I didn't want any barriers between us.

"Fuck, Bella," I muttered as I slid my fingers up and down against her. She was slick, so my fingers moved easily until I slipped one inside of her.

She gasped and hitched her leg around my waist as she pressed her hips into my touch. She moved in rhythm with my hand, and I was so fucking turned on that I almost came right then. I needed to be inside of her.

Her hand moved to my belt and began undoing it with as much desperation as I had. She fucking wanted me, too. Not wasting any time when she finally got my pants undone, she plunged her hand in my boxers and grabbed my throbbing cock. I hissed at the sensation, but managed to keep my finger moving inside her.

She pulled my cock free and stroked me, while I worked her.

"Edward," she said into my ear as she bit the lobe gently, her hand continuing up and down my length. "What do you want?"

"I think it's fairly obvious what I want, isn't it?" I pressed my cock into her hand.

"Say it. Out loud." Her voice was authoritative and sexy. I fucking loved seeing her so in charge.

"I want to fuck you until you can't see straight."

_Well, she asked. _

"Do it."

That was all I needed. I pulled my hand from her heat as she released my cock. I pressed her hard against the wall, lifting her standing leg and putting it on my hip. Her arms came to rest on my shoulders as she waited for me to make my move.

Reaching down in between us, I gripped my cock and positioned it at her entrance, sliding her panties once again to the side and coating my cock with her slickness.

"Tell me you want it," I ordered, teasing her with my tip.

"I want it. I want you." She leaned in and kissed me, and I was completely lost in her.

I let her slip down the wall onto my cock until I was fully inside her. I didn't know if it was just because it had been a while for me or what, but this woman felt unlike anyone I'd ever been with. Her body fit with mine like it was made specifically for me.

"You feel so fucking good," I said as I lifted her and slammed her back down on my cock.

She gripped her thighs and began to rock on her own, creating new angles and new sensations. I couldn't get enough of her. My fingers clutched at her hips, as she rocked and moved over me, establishing a delicious rhythm. I fought my urge to come with everything I had. I wanted to see her come first. I'd fantasized about it so many times that I couldn't let this moment pass without seeing it for myself.

"I want you to come," I panted between thrusts. "Tell me what you want."

"Just don't stop," she cried. "Don't stop."

She sounded like she was close, and her body began to tighten. I thrust even harder into her, needing her to feel good. "Come on, baby."

A few more thrusts and she was exploding around me. She dug her nails into my back threw her head back in ecstasy as she screamed loudly. I finally got to see what I had only dreamed about and it was better than I could have ever imagined.

"That's it, Bella," I said, only moments away from my own release. "Oh fuck…fuck…"

I pressed up into her one final time and came with such force that my knees almost buckled. I'd never had an orgasm like that before. I pressed Bella to the wall so our bodies were completely flush against each other and kissed her tenderly.

_Amazing. Simply fucking amazing._

I rested my forehead against hers as we both panted and came down from our highs.

"Wow." It was all my feeble and exhausted mind could manage at that moment.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Bella said, laughing slightly. "That was…uh… unexpected…"

"Maybe for you," I said with a smile. "I've been expecting it for months now."

We both laughed, and she buried her face on my shoulder. I set her down, and she nervously pulled her skirt down and began to straighten herself up. I put my dick back in my pants and zipped. He'd done more than enough for tonight.

The moment quickly became awkward, but I didn't want that. I'd waited this long to be with her, and I didn't want this to be it. I didn't want to see her being self-conscious or nervous.

I grabbed her arm as she walked away from me toward the chair. "Hey, I don't regret this. Do you?"

She put her hand on my cheek and shook her head. "No, I don't."

And that was enough for me.

* * *

**A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, Kassiah! You've been so supportive and sweet to me. I can't thank you enough. You do a lot for the people of the fandom, and I hope you know how much you're appreciated. Have a great birthday and tip one back for me. **

**I was going to have this be about you and Edward (because, let's face it, we would all love a little bit of Edward), but then I decided it might be weird for you to read about you getting drilled, Edward or not. LOL. **

**Enjoy! **

**Betsy (wandb)**


End file.
